Mikomi: Fragments Through A Shattered Mirror
by keeper of most knowledge
Summary: Various drabbly oneshots that tell the stories of those in Mikomi. AU, romance, melacholy, plot turns and character development abounds! Warning: May contain spoilers to the current chapter
1. 1 Language

Mikomi: Fragments Through A Shattered Mirror

Title: 1 - Language  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Itachi, Kisame, Mikuuni, mentions the Yondaime  
Warnings: A small amount of fluff, a good dose of melancholy and reminiscence, and Itachi crying. Terrifying.  
Words: 351  
Written To: ... Iunno. I wrote this ages ago!  
Summary: Some of Kisame's words have some unintended effects on his new partner

Kisame was not a quiet sleeper. This, Itachi found out not too long after he joined the Akatsuki. Kisame would toss and turn, murmur things and talk to himself. At times, whether on missions or back at base, Itachi would hear Kisame muttering things in his sleep, in a different language to the standard one that was taught throughout the elemental countries.

One night, as Itachi lay back beneath the stars, he heard Kisame murmur, "_Atterai, tsukani. Atterai, isk to plae, tsukani. Atterai,_ Mikuuni..." Itachi started, he remembered those words! As he slipped into slumber, a memory unwantedly surfaced.

* * *

_It was the day of the Yondaime's funeral, and all of Konoha had turned out to say their respects. Itachi was only five, but the enormity of this situation had hit him, and the little Uchiha had somehow been separated from his family. That had been three hours ago, and Itachi was wet, from the seemingly never-ending rain, cold, scared, and tired. So he did the logical thing for a five year old: He sat down, and started to cry. All of a sudden, he found himself wrapped in warm arms._

_He turned around and hid his face in a damp shirt, whilst a voice murmured to him soothingly, "_Atterai, tsukani. Atterai, isk to plae, tsukani. Atterai, _Itachi – san." He looked up, and saw the mismatched eyes of Nameshaste Mikuuni, the Yondaime's last surviving team mate. She had spoken to him in her native language, Runic. _

_"What does it mean?" Itachi had asked, a little later on. Mikuuni had looked at him, a tad confused. _

_"What does what – Oh, what did I say to you? Well, roughly translated, it means 'Cry, little one. Cry, it'll still be alright, little one. Cry, Itachi – san.' Roughly translated, that is." Itachi leant into her chest again, and let the tears flow, for one of the last times. Thin arms snaked around her muscled midsection, and clutched tight. White hair cascaded down around them as Mikuuni bent her head, finally allowing her tears to flow as well._

* * *

Unseen to the world, one single tear slipped out from underneath a closed eyelid, and traced a path down a pale porcelain cheek, and dropped into the dirt. Kisame would never know the effect that those words had taken on his young partner, and that was fine by Itachi.

* * *

**AN:** So there you go, the first of 20 oneshots concerning the Akatsuki. All said, I'm pretty happy with this, except that it took me an HOUR to get this out, but meh. I liek it anyway.

Ja ne, Keeps


	2. 2 Sex

Mikomi: Fragments Through A Shattered Mirror

Title: 2 - Sex  
Rating: T  
Character/Pairings: Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, Deidara/Ranma  
Warnings: Mildly adult references, swearing (not by Hidan)  
Words: 539  
Written To: I don't know....  
Summary: Deidara is a walking timebomb, in more ways than one.

"Soo... Chibi-chan, you still a virgin?" Itachi choked on his cup of tea. He should have known that Hidan was going to attempt something like this. Having recovered sufficiently, he glared daggers at the immortal Jashinist. Further down the table, Deidara looked like he was having trouble trying not to laugh, and was consequently eating as fast as he could, to prevent sticking his foot in it.

"Well, chibi – chan? Are you still a virgin?" Itachi did the only thing he could do, and spun the insult around.

"I bet you are though. With a partner as old as Kakuzu, you're surely not getting any." Deidara was by this stage wishing to the heavens that he had badgered Sasori into buying that video camera, cuz this was so fucking funny! Hidan was the one to choke on his cup of tea, this time around. Deidara couldn't help it. He finished his mouthful, and then broke out into peals of laughter.

"Well, Deidara's still obviously a virgin, I mean, he's so feminine..." With this comment, Deidara stopped laughing abruptly, and hissed at Hidan, "Fuck off. And I'm not. In fact... Hell, why should I tell you anything?" He stood up and stalked out of the kitchen, in a very foul mood.

Itachi and Hidan looked at each other in some sort of confusion before Itachi said, "Do you think he had someone?" Hidan shook his head in exasperation, before replying, "I dunno. Probably, by the way he reacted. But, Jashin, why did he have to get so uptight?"

* * *

Deidara stalked upwards, trying to get as high as possible, trying to get away from everyone else. _Ranma – chan..._ Unbidden, an image of the strawberry blonde sprung into his head, bringing with it bittersweet memories. The first time he'd seen her, a refugee from Whirlpool, fierce teal eyes glaring with hatred at her captors. The first time she'd spoken to him, when she'd called him a murderer of children. The first time he's spoken to her, apologising for the actions of his ...fellow nin. He couldn't call them squadmates, not after what they'd done to her. The first time he'd touched her, running his fingers through the unkempt strawberry blonde strands.

The first time they kissed, he could still remember the particular taste of salt and regret. The first time they'd made love, shy and tender, like the teenagers that they still were, no matter how the war had tried to turn them into jaded adults. The time he'd asked her to marry him, she'd said yes, and what had followed had been the most pleasurable experience of his entire life, souls bared, overjoyed in the sense that _she's mine, forever, the woman I love_...

Then, he was sent to the front lines. When he returned, he was told that his fiance, Uzumaki Ranma had been killed, and they couldn't recover her body. She was the reason he'd gone rogue, and bombed the Tsuchikage's building, slaughtering all that were inside. That had led him to the temple, where he had prayed for her soul, and where the Akatsuki had "recruited" him.

He'd never forgotten her. He never would. He couldn't. She was burnt into his brain more surely than his own name.

* * *

**AN:** Well... that turned out differently to what I expected... But it works. Yay for bits of angst!


	3. 21 Scars

Mikomi: Fragments Through A Shattered Mirror

Title: 21 - Scar  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Lee, Tenten, Neji  
Warnings: Rather emo and angsty, mentions sexual abuse  
Words: 223  
Written To: Nothing  
Summary: They were all scarred, but not all of those wounds were so obvious

Every member of Team Gai held scars. Lee's hands, for instance, were absolutely covered in callouses and scars from endless kata. The way of a taijutsu – user was harsh, and even at Lee's young age, it showed. Tenten's back held a large zigzag from when she'd been learning how to use kusari – gama, and she'd misjudged her throw, not to mention the various nicks she'd gained over the years in training as a weapons user. Their third teammate, however, may look perfect, but in reality, he was carrying more scars than the other two combined. Countless tiny burn scars covered his body from practising Jyuuken against his uncle. And those were just the physical scars.

* * *

In a way, the genin of Team Gai were more alike than they themselves originally realised. All of them had been mentally scarred by events in their childhood. Neji had lost his mother to the Kyuubi attack, and then his father four years later, in an attempt to pacify Kumo. Tenten and Lee had never known their parents, as both had come from across the sea. Tenten had been repeatedly sexually assaulted until she was adopted by the Higurashi family. And Lee had never had anybody. Left to roam the streets, he had been beaten up more times than he cared to remember, for no reason at all.

All of them had scars, but each was unique in their own sad way.

* * *

**AN:** Wow... that's really sad... But then again, I think every character in Naruto has been damaged, it's just that you never see it. I'm on a roll with this writing thing. It's good to get back into the swing of things.


	4. 139 Kimono

Mikomi: Fragments Through A Shattered Mirror

Title: 139 – Kimono  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Minato, Mikuuni, Sayuri, slight Mina/Mikuu  
Warnings: WAFF. This is so fluffy, I'm surprised that it didn't float away.  
Words: 173  
Written To: Believe Again, by Delta Goodrem  
Summary: Mikuuni wears a kimono around Minato for the first time.

* * *

Minato felt his mouth go dry; he'd never suspected how beautiful and how sad Mikuuni looked in a kimono. He breathed in sharply as she looked up at him, raising her snow – white head; mismatched black and white eyes meeting azure orbs.

He'd never seen her in anything but her ninja outfit before, he mused, but they definitely should do this more often. Minato barely noticed Sayuri moving outside, he was so engrossed in Mikuuni's beauty. The forest pattern suited her, and the royal purple obi just set everything off. Her hair was done in a simple up style, classy, yet not pretentious. That was why he got on so well with her, he thought. Nameshaste Mikuuni never pretended to be anything that she wasn't capable of being.

Eventually, it was her voice, a smooth alto, that brought him out of his reverie.

"Shall we, Minato – kun?" He smiled, and held out his arm like the gentleman he tried to be, and they walked off towards Konoha, not a care in the world.

* * *

**AN:** Well, hello. About time I started to update this. I currently have around 130 prompts, and so this will be updated whenever I have the time. Enjoy!


	5. 148 Sob

Mikomi: Fragments Through A Shattered Mirror

Title: 148 – Sob  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Iruka, Genma  
Warnings: Kind of emo/melancholy. You have been warned.  
Words: 334  
Written To: Cemeteries of London, by Coldplay  
Summary: They couldn't stay untouched forever, but Genma had never thought that Iruka would be the first to break.

* * *

Genma had woken up in the middle of the night to find Iruka trying to pound down his door, his long – time friend and team mate a sobbing wreck. Genma had immediately reacted, bodily hefting the slight frame of the boy – man, and had slammed his door, shutting out the world beyond.

The could only be one reason for Iruka to be in such a state. PTSD. Genma knew that Iruka had been on an S – Rank infiltration/assassination mission, it had obvious affected him badly. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder was normally the kiss of death for a shinobi's career, and the old Team Wolf had felt proud to have avoided it for as long as they had, but that was to be no more.

Iruka whimpered as Genma manoeuvred the two of them into his tiny bathroom, and placed the brunette onto the cold tiles.

"Breathe Iruka. It's gonna be ok now, you're home, you're safe, I'm here, I promise I won't leave you." The blonde kept up the mildly comforting litany as he ran a warm bath. It didn't have any noticeable effect on Iruka, because the poor man thrashed like crazy as Genma carefully removed his soiled, stained and bloody clothes, and his ninja kit. He quieted down a bit when Genma lowered him gently into the bath. Frenzied eyes calmed, and regained a degree of knowledge.

"G – Genma?" Damnit, why did Iruka have to have such cute facial expressions? The senbon – wielder gently reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from his friend's face. An unspoken message passed between the two, a message than ran along the lines of,

_'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'll listen, I won't judge, and I'll try my best to protect you, whatever you do, I promise.'_

Later, when Iruka was tucked up in bed and sound asleep, Genma picked up a pencil, and circled the date on the calender. February 18th. The day that Iruka broke.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, you guys are lucky. Three chapters in about thirty minutes. I am GOD! lol not really. Hope you guys are enjoying this.


End file.
